Amp Up the Voltage
by Dragon's Dance
Summary: Autumn Arcaya's life had been uprooted and torn to shreds in a matter of a few days. Not only had her parents died in a car crash, she was moving to Long Island, NY to live with her relatives, and she learned that she was a mutant. Slow build Kurt/OC. Will follow the X-Men: Evo series.
1. Ridiculously Dorky Brit

Hi, this is my first X-Men: Evolution story. I watched the series forever ago and I'm watching them again as I write this. And just to let you guys know, this story won't immediately jump into the plot line. Other authors do that just fine, but I feel like I would mess my story up if I did that, so I'm gonna do it like this. This will be the first part of my series, one story for each season. And this is a Kurt/OC, but not at first. You'll see when you read!

* * *

What if all that you understand could fit in the palm of a hand? Then you found it wasn't you who held the sum of everything you knew? Everything would be an orchestrated lie from someone else's hand.

Damn, that's deep... too deep... new song, the teenage girl thought as she tapped the next arrow on her cracked iPod touch. Her poor old iPod had seen better days, the entire border of the touch screen was severely damage from one too many fumbles to the ground. One of the corners was even completely shattered, yeah that's how much she drops it.

Apocalyptica? No thanks. Black Veil Brides? Maybe later. Papa Roach? Sure. She stopped on the song 'Burn' by Papa Roach and tapped her chipped, auburn colored nails on the screen. Her lips moved silently to the words as she stared out the window, trying to entertain herself on the dull train ride to Long Island, NY.

Normally she would've been ecstatic to go to Long Island, but this time was different. This time she wasn't _just_ going to visit her Great Uncle John, Aunty Janette, and her cousin Dominic for a week or two, no this time she was going and staying there until she graduated high school. Uncle John and Aunty Janette gained custody of her when her parents di- uh passed. Saying died didn't feel right, thinking it or saying it wasn't right.

Her piercing, icy blue eyes roved the train for something to entertain her. Some nice eye candy preferably but just something other than trees, tress, and you guessed it, more goddamn trees! All she found was an elderly woman muttering to herself, a business man typing furiously on his laptop while talking into the Bluetooth in his ear, a tired mother and her toddler twin boys pulling on her sleeves on either side of her. Nothing to get excited about.

But as she was about to glue her eyes back to her screen she saw someone who was slightly more interesting than the rest of the passengers. The guy looked her age, maybe slightly older, he was sitting one row diagonally in front of her. His eyes were constantly darting between the pages of a leather-bound journal in his hands. A pale hand let go of the journal to reach up and push his hipster glasses up on the bridge of his freckled nose, then through his messy, auburn Fohawk. She then glanced over his dark turquoise hoodie and what she could see of his dark brown pants.

She looked back up to try to see what color his eyes were and she found out that they were staring right at her. They were a warm shade of brown. Horrified at herself for getting caught, she snapped her eyes back to her iPod with a slight blush dusting her cheeks. Great now he probably thought she was a weird ass stalker chick that wants to kidnap him and rape him in a cellar.

"Is this seat taken?" What? No, but who the... damn it! Why the hell did he have to come over here?

"Uh, no. Help yourself," she said with a wave to the seat across from her after she pulled out her ear buds.

"Thanks," he smiled as he sat down silently, she noticed that he still held that journal in his right hand.

"No problem," she stated. It's not like she was gonna be a bitch and say no... although that was rather tempting.

He went back to reading his journal with a smile, her eyebrow quirked at him, but she nonetheless put one ear bud back in and kept listening to her music. A few peaceful minutes went by before his smooth and lightly accented voice floated over to her again.

"If I'm bothering you, just tell me and I'll get out of your hair," he smiled cutely over to her. Did he even know how cute he was? Or how hot his voice was? God accents are such a killer for her, but she couldn't exactly tell what his was. Damn it, now this is gonna bug her until she figures it out.

"Oh no you're fine dude," she dismissed with a wave of her hand. He accepted her reply and went back to zipping through his journal. His eyes drew her in again and she noticed not only were they brown, but they were a lovely shade of honey brown that changed colors when the lighting hit them. They were beautiful. Much more beautiful than her own icy orbs.

"Is there something wrong love?" British! His accent is British! Wow how did she not recognize that immediately? Sometimes she just made herself feel downright dumb.

"Your eyes are beautiful," she admitted. Wait did that really just come out of her mouth? She froze sheepishly and started stammering horrified excuses for her big mouth, but his joyous laughter made her stop and watch as he laughed at her expense.

"Don't you want to know my name before you wine and dine me love?" He laughed softly as to not disturb the other passengers too much.

She giggled softly at his joke and poked back, "Why is your name as cute as your face?"

His freckled cheeks flushed a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well my name is Nicholas Carrow, but please call me Nico."

"Nico? Well that doesn't sound very British. Oh, my name is Autumn Arcaya," Autumn stuck her hand out for a handshake, but was pleasantly surprised when Nico pulled her hand up to touch her knuckles to his lips. The whole time he stared into her eyes, making Autumn flush slightly and clear her suddenly dry throat.

"Uh, so what brings you to the Big Apple," Autumn inquired trying to distract herself from her embarrassment.

And with that, Nico explained in vivid detail with that heavenly voice of his about his life back in London and how he was here on an exchange student program the rest of the train ride.

* * *

Sorry its vague right now and I kind of got carried away there, but hey I like it!


	2. Psycho German Teacher

_"Uh, so what brings you to the Big Apple," Autumn inquired trying to distract herself from her embarrassment._

_And with that, Nico explained in vivid detail with that heavenly voice of his about his life back in London and how he was here on an exchange student program the rest of the train ride._

* * *

Somehow they got on the topic of embarrassing/horrifying childhood stories, trying to see who had a weirder childhood. And Nico was vividly telling Autumn a story about how he had this psycho German teacher when he was in 8th grade and how he and his friend snuck threw his desk one day and found dog biscuits in one of his drawers, loose dog biscuits just thrown in there no box or anything. Wow some Brits were truly out there.

"Ok I got one for you," Autumn countered with a sly grin, "So when I was a toddler, I didn't want to school one day; I don't even remember why. And being the logical child I was, I rationalized that if I ate my cat's food that I would transform into a cat and get out of school. And my mom found me sometime later chowing down on the cat food."

Nico laughed heartily at her story, "Oh God that's just brilliant!"

Autumn rolled her eyes and responded, "Glad to know the thought of me eating cat food amuses you."

He grinned sheepishly and continued telling Autumn weird stories about himself. Nico simply was the dorkiest guy she has ever met, but he was completely honest about it and that made him awesome yet awkward at the same time. Autumn wasn't used to guys like Nico, she was used to egoistic boys who wouldn't show their true personalities to her and acted like idiots to impress their friends. That basically defined the typical middle-class, suburban, high school boy.

The train eventually hissed to a stop making Autumn look up and realize that the train had already reached her station. She had literally just spent several hours just talking to the Brit in front of her about silly stories and it had only felt like maybe an hour tops, if that. No one had ever held her attention for that long without a so much as a lull in the conversation. That was an impressive feat within itself.

She frantically searched her bag for some form of paper and a pen of sorts so that she could give him her number. Autumn quickly found a napkin and a sharpie. Close enough, she thought as she scribbled down her number, hopefully, legibly enough for him to read. She stuffed the napkin into his hands and winked, "This is my stop! Here's my number, text me later if you feel like it."

Then she hurriedly dashed off the train just as the conductor was about to close the door. Well that was the most interesting train ride she's ever had. Autumn heard her phone vibrate twice in her pocket and she pulled out her simple slide phone to see a text from her cousin Dante and from an unknown number. She opened Dante's first and shook her head when she read it.

_R u hiding from me Autumn? Cuz it seems like u r... Maybe ur just too short :P - D_

Autumn rolled her eyes and quickly responded.

_Just cuz ur a giant doesn't mean I'm short Dante- A_

_Yes it does and where the hell r u anyways? - D_

_I'm by the clock outside the ticket station dumbass - A_

_Wtf Autumn! Ur supposed 2 b waiting at ur station like a normal person! - D_

_Well too bad, come get me numb nuts - A_

He didn't respond to that and she snorted at her loveable cousin. Dante and Autumn were always close as children and they still were even now. Since Autumn didn't have any real siblings, Dante filled the big brother role easily. Even though Autumn was older than him by a year, Dante always towered over her with his hulking 6' frame therefore he felt the need to protect her. Though Autumn supposed that she didn't need his protection anymore with her new... abilities.

Autumn tore her thoughts away from the somewhat raw subject and opened the other text. She smiled as she read the text with his voice in her head.

_Hello Autumn! Well I hope this is your number and not some 30-year-old man in his mother's basement... Well if this is you Autumn, I'm just texting you to give you my number! We should meet up for some tea or coffee or whatever you like sometime - Nico_

Ah that voice would be the death of her, she could perfectly hear him saying this to her as if he was standing next to her.

_Definitely! I'll text you later so we can plan this out properly with my full attention - A_

As soon as she sent it Autumn was torn from her phone when her cousin's distinct voice boomed at her, "Autumn! Holy shit did you dye your hair?!"

Autumn rose her eyebrow and mockingly replied as he approached her, "Don't I even get a hug before you annoy the hell out of me?"

"Fine," he relented and spun her off her feet in a circle, bag and all, before plopping her back down. He looked at her up close and his equally icy eyes widened, "Autumn your eyes, what the hell happened to them? You look like a replica of me."

She had hoped to hold this off at least for a few days before she had to explain, but she supposed she might as well explain it to him before he had a meltdown in front of the train station, "Deep breaths Dante. Relax I'll tell you when we get home... I don't want to tell it twice."

* * *

Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter! I couldn't find a good place to stop without making it super long, so you guys will just have to find out what happens next chapter!


	3. Shay the Hellcat

So a longer chapter! I think I just got carried away... tell me if it was too drawn out or boring, it really helps me!

* * *

_She had hoped to hold this off at least for a few days before she had to explain, but she supposed she might as well explain it to him before he had a meltdown in front of the train station, "Deep breaths Dante. Relax I'll tell you when we get home... I don't want to tell it twice."_

Autumn could practically feel the anticipation rolling off of Dante in waves of desperation and it was slowly driving her nuts. He wouldn't stop bouncing his goddamn leg and every 20 damn seconds he would run a hand through his shaggy head of hair, then sigh, and drop his hand to drum his fingers on his leg. If he kept this up Autumn would seriously consider drugging him so he could chill.

Her phone buzzed against her thigh, making Autumn take it out to see who texted her. It was Nico, she slid her phone open to read his message.

_You know that woman with the two children? Well the bloody devils woke up and now they're arguing over something so stupid that I cannot even comprehend why they're arguing in the first place... What happened to humanity? - Nico_

She snorted rather attractively and quickly texted back.

_Obviously we did ;) - A_

_Of course, how did I miss that? -_ _Nico_

_I think your British mind is being overwhelmed by the children of America - A_

_Yes I believe that's it... Seriously though what is wrong with children? - Nico_

_Parents let them get away with too much shit that's what, if I did half of what kids do now when I was that age I would've gotten beaten - A_

_Lovely - Nico_

_I'm gettin off the subway, txt u later - A_

Autumn hurriedly typed the last text so that they wouldn't miss their stop. She shoved her phone into her back pocket and barely remembered to grab her bag before running off the subway. Dante squeezed through the closing doors after her, barely avoiding being caught between the doors. Trust Autumn when she says that those doors don't reopen easily, no they clamp shut. Autumn knew this from experience because when she just turned 13 she tried to stop the doors from shutting by sticking her head through the doors and got her face stuck in the doors. Yeah... she's just that special.

Dante pulled her into the house impatiently, she didn't know if it was because she was walking too slow or if the anticipation was nearly killing him, either way Autumn got her arm thoroughly tugged. He herded Autumn to the couch and made her plop down and wait for him to come back. Jeez, all for a little confession from her... well maybe not so little... ok a huge confession, but Dante didn't know that.

Autumn saw the thinning gray hair of her Great Uncle John enter the room with Dante shoving him in only to dart off in search of his mother. Uncle John muttered something about 'that boy having too much soda today'. She chuckled under her breath and got up to hug her Uncle properly. He hugged her back firmly before he held her at arm's length and inquired, "Autumn do you know what's gotten into my son? Normally I have to torture him to even be remotely this active."

"I made him wait for story time with the family," Autumn snorted humorously. Uncle John snickered and plopped down into his armchair with a sigh.

"Well I guess we'll start 'story time' when he comes back with Jeanette," he shook his head at his son's antics. Not a minute later, Dante pulled Aunty Jeanette into the living room by her soapy hand, indicating that she had just most likely been washing dishes in the little kitchen.

"Dante, Jesus calm down! Autumn wasn't going to disappear in the extra minute it would've taken me to rinse off my hands you idiotic child," Aunty Jeanette scolded her son hotly before she turned to Autumn with a much softer expression and she beamed happily while she wiped her hands on the back of her jeans, "Oh it's so good to see you my child! Why is this idiot my child and not you?"

Aunty Jeanette pulled her into a hug as Autumn laughed, "I don't know, I have yet to figure that out Aunty J."

Dante pouted, "I am not an idiot!"

"Says the one pouting," Autumn retorted.

"I don't pout!"

Autumn rolled her eyes and lazily acknowledged him, "Yeah yeah whatever you say hot-shot."

"Come on! Stop stalling and tell us what you want to tell us," Dante begged and plopped down on the couch, bouncing in his seat excitedly like he was a 5-year-old instead of the 16-year-old he is. Aunty Jeanette slapped his head as she passed him and perched herself next to Uncle John on the armrest of his armchair. Dante grumbled incoherently while he rubbed his head, but he froze when he saw a flash of dark chocolate and caramel fur dart past his legs. He cursed loudly and pulled his legs under himself frantically while putting a pillow in front of him for protection.

Autumn heard the adorable trill of said chocolate and caramel cat as he jumped on to her lap and head-butted her chin purring loudly. She scratched under his ear and cooed to the affectionate cat, "Aw Shay, how's my baby been?"

Solo whined shortly, but continued his purring happily. He turned and sprawled himself over her lap and laid his head over her forearm, glaring over to the cowering heap that was her cousin while still purring contentedly. Autumn rolled her eyes at Dante and smirked, "Your such a pussy hot-shot. He's a harmless and loveable cat."

"Harmless! Do you see this scar," he jabbed at the scar on his left cheek, "Yeah, that hellcat gave me that!"

Autumn glared at Dante, "You probably deserved it," then turning to Shay she scratched his spine as she cooed softly, "Huh Shay baby, what did he do to you?"

Solo hissed over at the cowering teen, who flinched and shuffled further away. Autumn scratched in front of his ears and chided, "Now that wasn't nice Shay."

Uncle John shook his head and remarked, "That cat hates every living being on this earth but you Autumn. I suppose you should feel privileged."

Autumn stroked Shay's back contentedly and smiled sadly, "Yeah... well I guess I've done enough stalling huh?"

Autumn breathed deeply and began to explain, "You know how it took a few months before the court decided to ship me up here? Well I didn't really accept that Mum and Dad were dead, and I always went home expecting them to be there. Hugging me and telling me it was all a cruel joke, but it never happened and I did this for weeks until one night it just all slammed into me at once and I lost it. I was screeching, sobbing, bawling my eyes out and it was like my heart just caved in, like there was nothing there anymore but a black void that hurt _so much_. I just wanted the pain to stop, no matter what; I would've done anything to make it stop. I screamed for it to stop and..."

Autumn couldn't choke out the most important part through the lump in her throat that she was positive was her heart. Dante rubbed her arm soothingly and Shay didn't hiss or growl this time, allowing the idiot to comfort his human.

Aunty Jeanette moved over to the armrest next to Autumn and wrapped her arm around her shaking shoulders. She squeezed Autumn's shoulder, assuring her silently. Autumn drew in a quivering breath and let it out slowly, "And Pennsylvania had a state-wide black out. The ache stopped when the lights went out and I cried in relief, just so glad that I didn't feel that void anymore. The lights came back on a few hours later, so I went to the bathroom and my hair and eyes looked like this when I looked at myself."

Autumn used to have beautiful hazel eyes that were a mixture of forest green, lime green, and a golden brown before they turned into the chilling blue they were now. And her hair was a rich auburn color before her mutation colored it black.

"So what are you saying Autumn," Dante tentatively asked. He was treading carefully as to not provoke her.

"I'm saying that I think I'm a mutant," she blurted out. Autumn gripped tightly onto Shay, who didn't complain once, but licked her cheek in attempts to comfort her.

It stayed deathly silent in the room for several agonizingly long minutes. Autumn felt her pulse pounding loudly in her temples and cleared her throat softly, but Uncle John took her by surprise, "So? Who gives a damn?"

"Uncle John?"

"I wouldn't give a flying fuck if you were green, you're still our Autumn and you'll always be our Autumn," he declared with such finality and sincerity that Autumn felt tears prick the corner of her eyes.

Aunty Jeanette leaned down and hugged her with both arms, "Oh my baby girl, we would never turn our backs on you."

"Yeah Autumn, who else would fend off Shay for me," Dante teased lightly to lift the mood. And it worked wonderfully.

Autumn smiled around her tears and laughed shakily, "Who says I won't send Shay after you?"

Dante threw a fit, declaring that she wouldn't, but Autumn glanced at Dante and Shay pounced. He screamed, rather like a prepubescent girl, and sprinted away from Shay who nipped at his heels to get the point across. Shay immediately returned to Autumn as soon as his job was done. Dante poked his head around the corner to the kitchen and sulked, "You're so mean."

"That's my job hot-shot."


End file.
